Before The Shield
by Kit-cat99
Summary: "Come on Cap, even Romanoff's had her tongue down some woman's throat." Tony's remark hits at something within Steve and he finds himself sharing a story with his team.


Before The Shield

Summary: Tony makes a remark that even Romanoff has kissed women which prompts Steve to recount a past experience.

Rating: M (for Captain Sexy Fun Time)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. They belong to Stan Lee.

A/N: This idea randomly hit me one day and I've been on and off working on this for a few days now. I'm still awkward at actually writing love scenes but thankfully that fits here quite well. Plus I love Steve and I hit a writer's block with my other Avengers story. 

* * *

"You...you need to know…" Steve tried to get the words out as his hands awkwardly hung in the air, unsure of where to touch. His mind didn't want to think of any words and he swallowed roughly, trying to focus on something other than her wet mouth and it's position on his neck. "I...that is...girls don't usually like me."

"Well...I'm a girl, and I do." Was the response, her voice firm and filled with truth. She gently placed her hands on top of his and moved them to her waist overtop of her wide belt.

"W-why?" Steve asked, mentally hearing Bucky's voice curse at him and ask what kind of an idiot he was. He could hear his buddy point out that if a girl likes you and was all over you, you go with it, don't question it. Her actions paused and she sat back to look at him firmly.

He swallowed again, hoping to finally get over this dry mouth situation he found himself in. He risked a glance downwards and felt heat travel up his neck to his face, seeing his pants stretched as his member stood to full attention.

"You're Steve Rogers." She stated, as if it were the most simple answer in the world and he was a fool to not have considered it. He just looked at her, embarrassed, ashamed, and feeling stupid and completely unworthy of the looks she was giving him. He turned his head away, wondering if he could still get away with some shred of dignity. Her hand lifted and gently turned his head back. Her eyes gazed softly into his blues and a smile showed itself. "You are...exactly who you portray yourself to be. You don't lie, you don't hide, you're you and that's what makes you amazing."

Steve didn't think he could go any redder. He felt as if she was seeing right through him and, for some strange reason, liked what she saw. He felt overly exposed under her soft gaze. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to her statements. Should he correct her? Should he accept what she was saying? The polite thing was to accept but he just didn't feel he deserved her admiration. What had a tiny little beanpole like himself ever done to gain this beautiful woman's attention?

She slid her hand down from his cheek to his jaw before using only two fingertips to lightly hold his chin as she leaned forward and pressed gentle full lips to his thin ones. He responded slowly, the action no longer catching him by surprise after the previous ones. He found himself leaning more into her, applying more pressure to the joining and then was thoroughly stunned and confused when she moaned just slightly. His eyes opened as he leaned back ever so slightly, their connection severed but their breath still passing the other's face.

"Tell me to stop." She whispered sadly, looking at him with eyes full of hope that he wouldn't do as she was telling him. When no words passed his mouth, she leaned back in, reconnecting them. She leaned in closer and lifted her second hand to accompany the first on his face. "Steve...tell me to stop." Her repeated phrase was muttered against his lips and met once more with silence. His hands, more steady this time, took back their place on her waist and he experimentally flexed his fingers, feeling her twitch beneath his touch.

Steve mumbled her name against her mouth before gasping, his talking allowed her to slip her tongue just ever so slightly past his lips and momentarily touch his own. He cautiously left his lips parted and was treated to another encounter.

"Tell me to stop." Her whisper was almost desperate and that was when Steve realized that he was given control. It was his choice to proceed their activities or not. She wasn't about to put him into an uncomfortable position by making him do something he had never done. Her fingers ghosted over the skin of his arms, lightly circling around his thin wrists before travelling back up to his shoulders. He closed his eyes, wanting to be able to think of his response and not get distracted by the soft hair or the eyes that gazed at him with tempting desire.

If he backed out, Bucky would make fun of him. He'd do it nicely but Steve knew that his best buddy would likely tease and laugh over the situation. But then, how would Bucky ever find out? How would anyone for that matter? Steve cautiously opened an eye when he felt the hands on his arms stop moving and he was treated with the visual of his companion's soft little smile, her head tilted to the side as she watched him patiently. Both eyes opened now, he took her in fully.

They were both sitting on a bed in her hotel room. He never got the story as to why she was visiting New York but that didn't seem important now. While he sat with his legs crossed, capable of stretching out a leg and stepping off the bed if need be, she was perched in front of him on her knees. Her pale blue dress was less modest than most, the neckline plunging further down her cleavage than the average dress. The bottom hemline, when she stood, barely brushed her knees. Now, as she knelt on the bed, it rode up her thighs, revealing more smooth pale skin then Steve had ever seen on a woman. A thick navy blue belt was currently the only place Steve felt comfortable touching but the longer he stared at her, the more he wanted to move his hands.

His breath came out shakily as he lifted his eyes back to hers. Her full lips were slightly parted as her own breaths drew in and out slowly. Her gaze locked to his and for a moment there was no movement at all. Cautiously, as if he feared his actions would be rejected at any second, Steve leaned forward across the small distance that had been placed between them. He didn't think he could say anything without going further red than he already was so he chose actions instead. He paused for a few seconds right at her mouth and watched her eyes close in anticipation before he finally closed the distance and reconnected their lips. He felt the vibration of her moan as she gently applied more pressure to the kiss and once against ghosted her tongue between his lips. He tentatively met it with his own and soon fell into a dance with the muscles.

Her responses encouraged him further and he removed a hand from her waist to rest on her exposed thigh, his fingers rubbing softly at the creamy flesh. He was jostled slightly when she rose up, no longer sitting on her feet but kept their connections, even if it forced him to tilt his head upwards. Her hands fell from his arms and he wondered what she was doing until the material under his one hand fell slack and he realized she had undone her belt. He pulled away from the kiss and turned his head down slightly to watch her slowly pop the buttons down the middle of her dress. A strange feeling overcame him as he lifted his hands and took hers within his grasp. Gently pushing them away, his fingers took up the task of opening the garment that covered her body.

"Steve…" Her voice was soft, musical almost, and he glanced up momentarily to see her watching him. Her eyes were nearly black with the force of her unmasked desire and he briefly couldn't help but wonder why it was directed at him. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he resumed his actions, gaze following his hands rather than looking at the exposed body. The buttons ended at her waist and then he could do nothing but look up at what was underneath as his hands automatically ran back up the seam in the middle, gently pulling it open. His fingers shakily grasped at the fabric on her shoulders and slowly pushed it down the length of her arms.

Her bra was very simple but to a man like himself, it was still an erotic sight. White with small lace decor around the top edge, holding her breasts softly in their silken confines. Steve remembered briefly the one time he had seen one of his mother's bras as she had left it on the floor in her bedroom. This was nothing like that and didn't even appear to have the same shape as even the ones in the department store that he always attempted to avert his gaze away from. Now he found himself unable to veer away. Her hands grasped his wrists gently when her arms were free and her dress pooled around her hips. Slowly, she lifted his hands to cup her breasts over the bra and he felt a new flush take over his face.

He wondered how he must look to her, constantly blushing, his hair mussed from her wandering fingers, the scarlet lipstick she had adorned her mouth with smeared across his own. He must look better to her then he imagined or else she wouldn't have him here, wouldn't be encouraging his hesitant movements with her soft moans of approval and appreciation. He shivered as her fingertips ran up his arms with the lightest of touches, brushing under the short sleeves of his shirt before running down his sides and slipping under the hem. He forgot to be nervous until she lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His narrow chest rising and falling with his quick breaths as the cool hotel room air hit his flesh.

"You're kind of adorable, you know." She muttered with a smile, looking him over as her hands ran softly down his torso. She leaned into him and kissed him again before he could respond in any way. Her hands applied soft pressure to encourage him to lay down, which he did. His breath caught and held when she grasped his wrists to bring his hands to her breasts. He gave an experimental squeeze and felt a groan in his own throat at the softness. He broke from the kiss as he felt the bra go limp over his hands and looked down to see that it was only staying up because of him. He took in a heavy breath and swallowed before slowly curling shaking fingers around the edges of the cups and pulling the garment away.

"Why me?" Steve questioned, flushing yet again at the way his voice caught. He didn't want her to stop, but he couldn't help it. He had to get a real, solid answer. He was losing his nerve again, now that they were both naked from the waist up. When he had met her, it was confronting a man who had been bothering her. Bucky had inevitably been the saviour, stepping in when things started going south and delivering a solid punch to the man's head to solve the problem. She had thanked them then but when Bucky and Steve had gone their separate ways to go home, she had caught up to Steve and convinced him to walk her to her hotel. The eyes may have been his undoing, or perhaps the light way she had spoken with him on the walk. It may have even been the sweet air around her. Whatever it was, it had compelled him to join her in the room for what he had mentally imagined would only be five minutes.

"You're my hero." She answered, looking at him in a way no person, let alone any other woman, had ever looked at him before. He was certain he would never stop being red at this point. Her eyes held onto his and he was powerless to look away. "You're so much more than what you think. Your friend may have knocked out that guy, but you were the one that saved me. You stood up to him." She leaned down and placed the lightest of kisses to his lips, something so different from all the other ones she had given him so far. Her gaze held his when they separated and he found himself unable to breath at the intensity of her reverent stare. For several long moments they just held the look, their faces close, their barely existent breaths passing over the other's skin.

Finally he lifted a hand, steady and calm, to brush her hair behind her ear in the gentlest, most loving of caresses. A light sigh of content passed her lips before a small jolt of surprise coursed through her as his own suddenly touched to hers. A new kiss, led this time by Steve, led to a hand reaching down to push at the dress still bunched at her waist. She giggled lightly into his mouth and wiggled her hips, allowing the material to flow down her thighs. Once it hit her knees, she had to separate their oral connection to look down, lifting her legs to remove the clothing entirely. It soared across the room with one good kick and landed in a bundle on the floor.

"Now you're overdressed." She teased lightly, reaching her hands out to pull loose the belt and pop the button of his trousers. He took a shaky breath and looked down, lifting his hips to assist her as she pulled one more article of clothing from his body. He didn't think his underwear could stand further away from his body. That was the last coherent thought to his mind as her hand slipped beneath the fabric and gently stroked his member. Her hand tilted up enough to be able to push his final article of clothing off. Steve watched them go then slowly lifted his eyes up her body.

"Can I…" He tried to ask, but wasn't sure how to phrase it. It took a second and a small gesture before she understood. With a grin, she rolled over next to him and he pushed himself up to be overtop of her. It was another time for her to guide him as he hesitated. Her hands took his and assisted him in removing her panties. When there was no more clothing for either of them, he took a few seconds to just look at this woman who wanted to bed him.

There was a couple of marks here and there, and freckles randomly dusted her pale skin. A scar blemished the flesh over her ribs, just to the left from the centre. He didn't get to study it long as she sat up and kissed him once more before laying back down, him following without assistance. Her hand took hold of his member and gently guided him to be inside her. He fell still a breath away and she looked at him curiously.

"Do you...I mean...I don't...have...there's umm…" Steve stammered his way through the omission before sighing and hanging his head, frustrated at his nerves. He received a light laugh which made him lift his head to watch her lit up face.

"It's okay...trust me, I got it covered." Her warm words were enough to ease his mind and he finally slid home within her. Both of them moaned and her hands ran softly up and down his back, pressing lightly on his lower back each time he withdrew to encourage him to come back.

Now Steve understood the fuss about this. This was amazing. He dropped his head again, resting his forehead against her shoulder, inevitably leaving his only view to be of their joining bodies. Her soft moans and gasping breaths crossed his ear, sending shivers down his back and causing him to move faster. His hips thrust harder, experimenting, finding different rhythms as he felt himself building to his peak so soon. He feared he'd embarrass himself if he came too soon and then he remembered a few things Bucky had loosely told him when recounting some escapade or another.

He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to her neck, and was rewarded with a louder moan from his partner. One of his hands slowly lifted from the bed to rest on her breast and began to play with it, rolling hard pebble of her nipple between his fingers as his palm rubbed the soft flesh. Her thigh nudged against his and caused his hips to roll on a thrust. That brought a pleased groan from the woman, her back arching under the multiple stimuli. He did it again and again, increasing the pressure of his hand and adding his tongue to her neck, licking along her pulse before encasing the vein between his lips.

"Gods, Steve…" His name came out on a whimper as she moved her hips in time with his. He groaned against her neck, the vibrations causing even louder noises to escape her mouth. He felt himself tighten up in the impending climax and forced himself to keep moving, she had to get there too. As his came, his boldness reached a peak, and he dropped his head down to replace his fingers with his mouth over her nipple. Her hands suddenly were in his hair, holding his head in place while the rest of his body slowed down. His tongue ran over her flesh and his gasping breath cooled the wet surface. One of her hands left his head and grasped a hold of his hand, bringing it between her legs, instructed his fingers on the places to touch to bring her to her end.

It was a sound he was certain he'd never forget, that loud moan of his name as her back arched, pushing her chest into his face, her hand tightened around his thin wrist, and her head pressed back into the pillow. He kept his hand between her legs, one finger just slowly stroking at her as every other part of them rested still an easy. She left a hand on his back, her own strokes gently coaxing his breath back to normal. Her heartbeat sounded loud in his ear, helping him find something to match to.

Finally, after several minutes of just laying together, he lifted his head off her chest and slowly looked at her face, almost pleased to see she was finally as red as he had been most of the night. She smiled sleepily at him, lifting her hand from his back to trace along his face. There was a strange look in her eyes that he couldn't place but at that moment, he didn't dwell on it. With his own slight smile, he slowly rolled off her to lay beside her. His breathing was still slightly strained and he was convinced he wasn't going to be able to move again for a few more minutes at least, but he gradually turned his head to look at the woman next to him as she rolled onto her side.

"Thank you." Steve muttered, unsure what else to do or say.

"Always a gentleman." She whispered, leaning over to drop a light kiss to his lips. At that moment he felt compelled to express everdying love for her but bit his tongue to hold it in. He mentally reasoned with himself that you don't fall in love with a person you only just met no matter what the movies say and you certainly don't fall in love with the first person you have sex with, even if they look at you with such reverence and admiration in their eyes as she was doing. He wanted to ask if she knew him somehow, because at this point he felt as if she did. He knew he didn't know her, this was the first time he'd ever met her, but the way she spoke to him, the way she looked at him, the way she touched and kissed him, all of it seemed to spell out a deep understanding of him that put him at a loss.

Her fingers ran patterns over his chest in lazy motions as her eyes slowly closed. He felt rather than saw her stop as his own eyes slid shut, her hand flat on his chest.

When he awoke, she was gone.

The next day Steve attempted to enlist for the fifth time and found himself meeting Doctor Erskine.

**********BTS**********

Steve took a long deep drink of the beer that sat in front of him if only for just an excuse not to look at his teammates. They all sat in silence, staring at the man who was their leader after the story he had told. He slowly lowered the bottle, keeping his eyes on the label, feeling a heat rise up in his face.

"Well...that was...detailed." Stark commented finally, drinking from his own glass. "And here I thought you were a ninety year old virgin, that would have just been sad." Steve shot his friend a look that was equal parts amusement and embarrassment. Natasha was watching the Captain with a curious interest and Steve could only figure it had to do with the same reason why she insisted on finding him dates. He could only imagine who her next attempted mate for him would be.

"I still think it would be a tough battle between Stark and Thor over who's slept with more women." Barton's statement broke the focus off the Captain and the mentioned pair started a dueling argument over their various partners throughout their lives, leaving Steve to sit in silence and dwell on his seventy year old encounter.

* * *

So what's the feedback? I do have a slight idea if I were to continue this but I want to know if anyone is interested in that. It's like my other stories that were originally just one shots which got turned into stories, the female in the story doesn't ever really get named. Only this time, she's almost not really been described so as to let some imaginations run on how she looks.


End file.
